The present invention relates to a valve for a fire fighting installation and, in particular, for a fire fighting installation operating with a high drive pressure of extinguishing liquid. A high pressure in this context means a pressure within the range of about 30 bar to about 300 bar, whereas conventional low pressure installations have an operating pressure of about 5-10 bar. The source for the extinguishing liquid preferably is at least one hydraulic accumulator connected to the outgoing line of the installation to which a number of automatically releasable spray heads are connected.
Known high pressure valves are expensive and, in most cases, electrically operated, which is a drawback in fire situations.